A way with words Hanna OC
by emtheenigma
Summary: Hanna is not a boy's name OC fic- Hanna seems to collect paranormal oddities with ease, but his new accomplice has a dark and mysterious history- could it be somehow entwined in his own?
1. Chapter 1

One of the few things I remember is being afraid of talking to new people; I can distinctly remember being too afraid to answer the phone in my own home until the age of thirteen, yet at one point in what I shall call for the sake of ease 'my life', a situation arose which required that I be stood in front of a stranger's door. I could see my hand knocking on the door, but not feel it. Perhaps this was from re-living such an old fear, that I was clinging on to it too tightly, unwilling to let my last memory escape me. Or maybe this is just how life is now.  
I admit I worry less. Less to worry about.

The door flew open with such energy that I flinched and jump back, proving my reactions must have been good once. A boy bounced into the door frame with such clear enthusiasm I almost laughed (which would of course have been incredibly inappropriate, given the reason for my visit). He was small, around my height, with an impish face, a shock of red hair and black rectangular glasses remarkably similar to my own. He dressed like he hadn't bought clothes in years and, I thought as I quickly assessed the building surrounding me, seemed highly likely.

I also noticed had the expression of a puppy at Christmas, sheer excitement and enthusiasm as a new squeaky toy appeared.

Previous to this encounter, I had been under the impression that one discusses the reason for their trespass at the door, so that the individual living there has the opportunity to decline any unwanted business, however this household convention seemed to have escaped the knowledge of **Hanna Cross**.

To prove this to me, upon opening the door, he leapt into the air as a kangaroo would before landing firmly and performing a spectacular bow whilst pulling the door as far as it would open and lowering his head and keeping hold of the handle.

Me, not being used to this peculiar social greeting, was unsure exactly what was happening. So, for a few moments I simply stood, and stared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, you can come in!" The boy laughed, gesturing me inside. I stepped in gingerly, hearing Hanna click the door shut behind me. His home was a little odd, the windows were tiny and crooked and there were strange odds and sods lying in every corner of the flat. To all the large dominating buildings I'd seen on my way there, Hanna's place was comparatively small and although I'd not been inside anywhere else, the decor seemed old and the brickwork was crumbling away.  
I heard a strangled yell from behind me, and turned to see a slightly whiter Mr. Cross.  
"So, sir –heh- does your visit have anything to do with the... marks on your back?" He asked, unsurprisingly calm in the circumstances. I nodded silently back at him, and he seemed a little disconcerted.  
"Do you... speak?" he asked awkwardly, and I considered his question.  
Somehow I remembered all the words I could use, but had almost never been able to articulate my thoughts into them, useless for other people of course, but I knew what I what I was thinking, which was enough for me.  
The front door swung open, and standing in the doorframe I saw a most interesting sight. A very tall, greenish skinned man wearing a snazzy suit was standing there. He went to walk over to Hanna, when he noticed me. If he was surprised he hid it remarkably well. The strange creature gave Hanna a small smile, and moved to the kitchen area, and began busying himself with pots and pans.  
"Sometimes." I said quietly, looking back at Hanna "When I can." Trying to organise those sentences had already tired me, and I believe Hanna could tell, and he asked me no more questions. Instead, he began an investigation of his own, and started circling me and staring, looking for some hint or clue to my identity. He 'hmm'd and muttered. The creature looked up at Hanna, curious about what he was doing, when Hanna said "Maybe you're some sort of spirit-" and gave me a prod to prove my mass.  
I leapt backwards, the strongest of my emotions rushing back to me. I felt a red mist glaze my vision- I should have swung at him- destroyed him, my fists were raised and the meaningless haze around Hanna turned to darkness and I saw only him. I was prepared to obliterate the wicked threat, when another body leapt into my sights, the creature.  
All of a sudden, I realised who I was going for, it was a small zany boy who was excited to help me. The creature raised his fists as I lowered mine.  
"Galahad wait!" Hanna shouted, and the creature (or the 'Galahad' whatever that was) turned his head.  
"I shouldn't have touched him, he just got a little scared is all" he said kindly, and I felt that the creature must be as surprised as I.  
"You okay man?" he asked me, smiling like a child. I could think of no reply, though I was sure there was some word that would have expressed my gratitude- I just couldn't think of it.  
"What's a Galahad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN_**_ Well howdy folks, I am Em, your writer for this mediocre fic (: I very much appreciate the small amount of interest my story has generated despite every chapter so far being ridiculously short o.O For this I apologise, due to infinite amounts of coursework etc. the only way I can get anything out very often is to write in short bursts when the inspiration hits me (often in some sort of lesson which makes things difficult...) But my big promise to you is that the chapters to come will be longer and much more action-packed (sort of) So stick around if you want to delve deeper into the wonderfully weird world of Hanna =] x_

_P.S... this is my website: __.com the chapters and updates will appear there first, and some other stuff too :) it would be SUPER gnee-ifying if you would check it out :3_

_And reviews are welcome too :D_

_

* * *

_

"**This **is Galahad" Hanna beamed proudly. "Meet my coolest friend and business partner!" Then he leaned in still grinning "He's a _zombie_"  
He seemed to be looking for some kind of reaction, my eyes moved from him to the zombie. He did seem cool, in the calm emotionless sense of the word. He caught my eye and nodded, smiling just ever so slightly, and I nodded in return.  
"Great!" Hanna said excitedly, while the zombie hung back, watching me with a mild air of distrust.  
"Imhotep lost his memory, kind of like you... You guys have so much in common!" Hanna shouted, launching himself into the air in his excitement. "We're embarking on an epic quest to find his name. I guess we can add your identity to the list..." He gave me an enquiring look "Although I have an inkling..."  
He grinned again, spinning around and grabbing his coat. Then he threw the door open and informed us we were going out, before disappearing through the door frame like a speeding bullet.  
The zombie walked slowly forward, not taking his eyes off me for a moment. We met at the door frame. For a moment we simply stared at each other. Then he pushed past me silently, and I followed him back into the darkness.

...

"C'mon dude, we're going to see a friend of mine" Hanna chuckled uncertainly "Well sort of..."  
Hanna certainly knew his way around town. We flew through back streets and alleyways in the night-time darkness. One thing I noticed was that the zombie followed him unquestioningly. Even though he looked slightly older, and more collected than Hanna- the zombie appeared to look up to Hanna. The great look of respect on his face probably explained why he was keeping me at such a distance. He was protecting Hanna.  
I imagine a dangerous stranger appearing from the heart of nowhere would be perturbing enough, but my sudden flurry of rage had earned me my isolation and suspicion. I hung my head shamefully, continuing to follow Hanna and his protector at as great a distance as I could achieve.


End file.
